Thank God For Those With Filthy Souls
by Warriorgirl111
Summary: I know where I am, its scrolled high on the hills as were racing through canyons of angels." "I'm just standing here. You're the one getting closer." Oneshot.


My first 10 Things fanfic. Redone of when Patrick and Kat go to the club to see _The Filthy Souls._

Setting: **Live Bait**

Summary: "I know where I am, its scrolled high on the hills as were _racing_ through canyons of angels." "I'm just standing here. You're the one getting closer."

Pairing: **Katrick**

"Lookin' for me?" Patrick, coming up to me, asked. "Yes, if you're the ladies room." "Admit it, you're excited to see me." "Don't flatter yourself. I came to see the band, I know ever song by heart." "Oh-ho, of course you do." "You know, I'm sure the music is just a groovy soundtrack for...banging chicks, but they're lyrics are poetry. I know where I am its scrolled high on the hill as were _racing_ through canyons of angels." "Next time I'm banging chicks, I'll have to pay more attention."

_I'm locked in box on the 101, I'm as far as my money can take me  
I'm the wrong side of wanted continually haunted by you, by you_

"Here's your chance."

_The old penny moon is pinned high in the sky whistling a tune the clouds waltz to  
I'm the upside of down considered my time and I'm through_

"Oh, goodie."

_I said sugar you ain't so sweet  
I said sugar you ain't so sweet_

"C'mon... you _want_ me to kiss you."

_I know where I am its scrolled high on the hill as were racing through canyons of angels Well it's not good enough to be looking for luck in this town_

"The lead singer, yes, you, not so much."

_We're skipping through stations with no invitations crashing the parties a go go  
Show them no name no they don't know your name its aloud_

"You sure about that?"

_I said sugar you ain't so sweet  
I said sugar you ain't so sweet  
California save me, save me  
California save me, save me_

...

_I said sugar you ain't so sweet  
I said sugar you ain't so sweet  
California save me, save me  
California save me, save me_

"I'm just standing here. You're the one getting closer."

That's when a new song started, not by the Filthy Souls. We got in a position to dance to a slow song. It was like we were made to fit each other, my head in the crook of his neck, his hand at my waist.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_woah woaaah._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all..._

At that point, a white light illuminated us. The band announced 'The Kiss Cam!' and people started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'. That was when Patrick said, "hey, do you see fireworks?" And I said, "huh?". And then I did. As he lips moved perfectly in sync with mine, with tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now!_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now!_

_And I don't know how I can do without!_

_I just need you now!_

_I just need you now!_

_Oooh, baby, I need you now!_

I rested my forehead again his, and looked into his eyes.

"Thank god for Filthy Souls."

**Now wasn't that so sweet? Yes, I'm a closet girly-girl. Those songs, not counting Tom Cat, which I didn't add but was playing when they entered, are **_**California Save Me**_** and **_**Need You Now.**_** Anyone know where I came up with the fireworks thing from? Hint: It's a book that rox my sox! Sorry that my other stories are short-cut. I think I'll wait to finish them when the new Total Drama episodes come out. For inspired and the need to find good music, I'm posting lyrics to another song.**

_I'm flying down the fast lane,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things on my brain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you._

_I'm jumping on the last train,  
With the crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you._

_And I know you think I'm crazy,  
And I dress up like I'm four,  
I don't do dinner and movies,  
But, if I showed up at your door._

_Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_It was raining on a Wednesday,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things left to say.  
Told myself to keep on driving,  
'Cause I left my heart with you._

_I never thought that I could walk away,  
Every second I'm regretting' that I didn't stay.  
How could I just keep on driving,  
When I left my heart with you._

_You think all my friends are crazy,  
And I know you hate my car.  
But, while I don't drive a Mercedes,  
Would it be that hard?_

_To just give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_How can I get a second chance?  
I don't want you slippin' out my hands,  
Maybe the words will come out right,  
They sound alright._

_S-S-S-So Contagious!_

_Just hear me out before I go,  
Things that I wanted you to know.  
Just let me in tonight,  
And I will let you go._

_S-S-S-So Contagious!_

_Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when i kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when i kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

_I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious._

**Ladies and gentlemen, that was CONTAGIOUS BY BOYS LIKE GIRLS. Thanks for listening! Come back next time!**


End file.
